Sehidup Semati
by noburanger
Summary: Cara mencintai Kuroko ala Kise, ya ... seperti ini. "Kenapa butuh teman disaat kau punya aku?" KisexKuroko. Oneshot.


**Sehidup Semati**

_Kuroko no Basuke __Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

_Nulis kilat /ciaaaatt/ lagi ngebayangin Kise model gini aja sih :B jadi mungkin banyak typo, tata bahasa ancur-ancuran, plot yang loncat-loncat._

_-Nobu-_

_._

_._

Kise adalah seorang pangeran dalam komik yang tersesat di dunia nyata, itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Kuroko dan orang-orang di sekitarnya, sementara Kuroko adalah seorang _Cinderella _yang membuat iri banyak gadis karena membuat Kise mau berlutut di hadapannya—agar Kuroko menerima cintanya yang ia lambangkan dengan setangkai bunga daisy dan juga puisi cintanya.

"Kurokocchi, sekarang ada di mana?" Ini adalah pertanyaan Kise yang entah keberapa kalinya hari ini melalui telepon.

"Kise-kun, aku rasa kau baru saja meneleponku limabelas menit yang lalu,"

"Aku hanya bertanya, tidak boleeeeh?" dia sedikit merengek seperti biasanya.

"Aku masih di tempat yang sama Kise-kun," Kise hendak berbicara namun Kuroko buru-buru memotongnya sebelum lelaki berambut pirang itu mengajukan pertanyaan lain yang Kuroko sudah bisa tebak jawabannya, "aku juga masih sendirian, tidak dengan siapa-siapa,"

Kuroko dapat mendengar embusan nafas lega dari mulut Kise diiringi sebuah tawa kecil yang lirih, "Syukurlah, kalau begitu silakan lanjutkan lagi. Oh, iya jangan lupa untuk memberitahuku kalau sudah selesai, nanti aku jemput,"

"Tidak usah, aku akan pulang telat,"

Kise sepertinya tidak mendengar ucapan Kuroko yang terakhir, dia menutup teleponnya terlalu cepat. Kuroko tahu, Kise pun menyelinap dari pekerjaannya sebagai model untuk memberinya panggilan telepon seperti tadi, dan Kuroko tidak suka. Bukan hanya mencuri waktu kerjanya namun Kise membuat ponselnya terus-terusan berdering, kurang lebih lima kali dalam satu jam, dan Kuroko tahu apa yang akan Kise tanyakan.

_Kurokocchi sedang apa?_

_Kurokocchi sedang berada di mana?_

_Kurokocchi, sedang bersama siapa?_

_Kurokocchi, nanti beres jam berapa? Aku jemput._

_Aku sayang Kurokocchi._

Selalu seperti itu, berulang-ulang. Jujur saja, Kuroko merasa Kise menjadi semakin cerewet dari hari ke hari. Sekali saja dia tidak mengaktifkan ponselnya, maka Kise akan mendatangi rumahnya dengan raut wajah panik lalu berteriak, "Kenapa ponselmu mati?! Apa kau tidak tahu aku sangat khawatir?!"

Kuroko masih disuguhi Kise dengan daftar pertanyaan yang sama setelah beberapa jam berselang, ini sudah pukul sebelas malam dan Kuroko memutuskan untuk pulang. Dia menarik tas selempangnya drai meja perpustakaan dan membiarkan buku-buku yang usai dibacanya tertumpuk rapi di atas meja, Kuroko sengaja membaginya dalam dua tumpukan—untuk memudahkan petugas perpustakaan mengembalikan mereka ke tempatnya semula.

Ponselnya bergetar lagi, dia menariknya keluar dari saku jaket.

"Ya, Kise-kun, aku sudah pulang," jawab Kuroko malas sembari mendorong pintu kaca perpustakaan. Syal-nya agak sedikit longgar sehingga membuat langkahnya agak tersendat.

"Kurokocchi," Kuroko bisa mendengar jelas Kise memanggilnya. Cukup jelas karena Kise berada tepat di depan perpustakaan.

"Kise-kun?" Kuroko menekan tombol merah di ponselnya sebelum menghampiri Kise, "jangan bilang kau menungguku dari tadi? Kenapa tidak masuk?"

Kise tersenyum, dia meraih syal Kuroko dan membenahinya. "Karena kau suka marah-marah jika aku datang, jadi kutunggu dan kuperhatikan kau dari sini," stalker sejati.

Kise menggandeng tangan Kuroko dengan sangat cekatan lalu menariknya menjauhi perpustakaan. Hari ini pun Kise datang menjemputnya, menunggunya, dan mengantarnya pulang. Gerak-gerik Kise mirip sekali dengan seorang _butler _yang setia menemanimu pergi kemanapun, bedanya, Kise tidak menerima tolakan.

"Kise-kun," Kuroko memecah kesunyian ketika mereka menunggu kereta malam tiba.

"Kenapa, Kurokocchi?"

"Aku rasa, kau tidak harus menjemputku setiap hari,"

Sang model menatapnya lekat, "Kenapa?"

"Kau sibuk, kadang ada pemotretan di luar daerah juga 'kan? Tidak usah repot-repot,"

"Aku tidak kerepotan sama sekali. Aku senang bisa bersama Kurokocchi," Kise tersenyum manis.

Kereta mereka tiba, orang-orang menghambur keluar kereta dan ada juga yang masuk ke dalam kereta meskipun kapasitasnya belum surut. Kise menarik lengan Kuroko lagi dan membawanya masuk, dengan sedikit dorongan dari penumpang lainnya dia mendorong Kuroko mendekati pintu gerbong kereta dan mengurungnya. Kise senang, sangat senang Kuroko berada di sana dan bukannya dihimpit sesak oleh orang-orang tak jelas.

Kise merengkuh tubuh Kuroko yang lebih mungil darinya, agar dia tidak terhimpit, tidak tersentuh orang lain.

"Aku berpikir, lebih baik kau pindah dan tinggal di apartemenku," tiba-tiba saja Kise mengajukan sebuah tawaran yang membuat Kuroko sedikit terbatuk. "tempatnya lebih luas, lebih dekat dengan kampus, dan juga dekat dengan perpustakaan umum," jelasnya.

"Tapi, Kise-kun—"

"Kurokocchi," dia meraih tangan Kuroko yang tertelungkup di atas meja dan meremasnya lembut, "kau tahu kalau aku mencintaimu, 'kan?"

Tatapan Kise dari hari ke hari membuat Kuroko ketakutan.

Kise melarangnya untuk pergi keluar bersama siapapun, awalnya dia hanya mengharamkan nama Aomine Daiki namun lama kelamaan Kise mengharamkan nama siapapun untuk berada di dekat Kuroko-_nya. _Kise bahkan melarangnya memakan makanan yang ada di Maji Buger—kecuali jika dia yang beli. Perangai Kise yang sekarang bahkan lebih buruk dari Akashi—teman sekelasnya yang selalu mengatakan bahwa segala perintahnya absolut.

"Kise-kun, belakangan ini … kau agak aneh," ucap Kuroko cemas.

"Maksud Kurokocchi?"

"Kau terlalu … over protektif,"

"Memangnya salah?" Kuroko baru saja hendak menjawabnya namun Kise buru-buru menyela pembicaraan lagi, "aku tidak mau Kurokocchi jatuh ke tangan orang lain. Kurokocchi miliku, cuma miliku,"

"Tapi Kise-kun berlebihan, aku tidak punya teman sekarang karena kau melarangku,"

"Kenapa butuh teman disaat kau punya aku?" Kise mulai meninggikan nada bicaranya. "apa temanmu pernah rela menungguimu di depan perpustakaan setiap hari? Apa temanmu mengantarmu pulang? Apa temanmu seperti itu? Hanya aku yang seperti itu padamu,"

Pernyataan Kise yang panjang lebar membuat Kuroko sedikit bergidik, namun dia sama sekali tidak berani menolak keinginan Kise. Lelaki itu akan sangat sedih jika dia menolaknya terus-terusan. "Kurokocchi, apa kau paham?" Kise bertanya lagi.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk, tak berani menatap matanya. Sejenak, ponsel Kuroko bergetar di atas meja. Lelaki berambut biru langit itu hendak memungutnya namun Kise lebih dulu menarik ponsel itu, ada logo amplop yang tertera di layar ponsel Kuroko lengkap dengan nama si pengirim, 'Aomine Daiki'

Kise geram, rahangnya sedikit mengencang.

"Kise-kun, kau tidak sopan," Kuroko menautkan alis.

"Tidak sopan katamu?" Kise mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponsel lalu menatap Kuroko dengan manik mata yang mulai tertutupi saput merah—emosi, "kau lebih tidak menghargaiku, Kurokocchi. Kenapa berkirim pesan dengan dia?" Kise menunjukan layar ponsel Kuroko pada pemiliknya.

"Aomine-kun hanya mengajakku untuk karaoke sepulang kuliah,"

"Jadi, kau berselingkuh dengannya?"

"Tidak!" untuk orang yang biasa tidak banyak berbicara atau mengeluarkan suara, sangkalan ini cukup mengejutkan banyak orang. "kami tidak pergi berdua! Kau juga diajak!"

"Cukup, Kurokocchi." Kise meraih sebotol minuman isotonik di atas meja, membuka tutupnya dalam satu gerakan dan menumpahkan semua isinya di atas ponsel Kuroko.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Maaf, tapi kurasa, kau tidak butuh benda ini," lalu Kise mengambilnya kembali dan melemparnya masuk ke dalam tempat sampah tak bertutup di dekat jendela kafetaria.

Kuroko bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu berteriak sebisanya, "Kau keterlaluan!"

"Akan kubelikan yang baru,"

"Bukan masalah ponselnya, tapi caramu—"

"Ada yang salah dengan caraku mencintaimu? Apa kau lebih pilih pria yang hobi selingkuh? Atau kau mau aku menawarkanmu pada setiap temanku, supaya mereka mau menemanimu bermain—" satu tamparan yang cukup keras mendarat di wajah model Kise.

"Aku tidak ingin dicintai oleh orang sepertimu," Kuroko meraih tas selempangnya dan bergegas pergi, sebelum lelaki pirang itu menarik tangannya dan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih gila. Dia tidak akan membunuhnya, hanya saja mungkin dia akan memohon dan meminta maaf dengan ekstrim seperti biasanya.

Kuroko tidak mengerti kenapa Kise berubah. Sesuatu merasukinya? Atau mungkin dia memang orang yang seperti itu sejak awal, hanya saja Kuroko tidak tahu namun, dia kembali berpikir bahwa dialah yang membuat Kise menjadi sangat posesif. Apa Kuroko sempat selingkuh? Bukan, bukan itu. Kuroko sempat bertanya pada beberapa teman sekelasnya—teman perempuan—yang sempat dipacari oleh Kise, dan semuanya mengatakan bahwa Kise tidak akan terlalu mengikat mereka dalam sebuah hubungan karena toh, Kise pun tidak menginginkan seorang kekasih yang terlalu mengikatnya. Lalu, jika Kise seperti itu, maka kekasihnya ini … siapa? Apakah dia hanya orang yang mirip dengan Kise?

Kise kerap kali meninggalkan _kissmark_ di seluruh tubuhnya, lalu menggigit lehernya hingga berdarah agar orang-orang tahu bahwa Kuroko adalah miliknya. Kise keterlaluan namun Kuroko sendiri tidak keberatan, barangkali inilah cara Kise mencintai seseorang. Ralat, inilah cara Kise mencintai Kuroko.

Ritme jantung Kuroko belum merangkak menuju normal ketika Kise mengejar langkahnya dan menarik lengannya secara paksa.

"Kise-kun, sakit!" dia berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman makhluk asing di hadapannya.

"Hatiku lebih sakit, Kurokocchi," aih, Kise menangis?

Kuroko ketakutan, biar bagaimanapun dia cukup pintar untuk tidak bersama kekasihnya yang aneh ini tapi Kuroko tidak mau berteriak karena tak akan ada yang menyelamatkannya. Kise adalah pangeran, semua orang tahu itu, dan semua orang juga mengerti jika pangeran memiliki keinginannya sendiri.

"Kise-kun—" Kise membenturkan tubuh Kuroko ke dinding, tangannya menggenggam leher Kuroko. batin Kuroko menjerit, ini menyeramkan.

"Dari dulu Kurokocchi tidak pernah mengerti!" Kise mengeratkan cengkramannya,

Kuroko berusaha untuk melepaskan tangan Kise dari lehernya namun lelaki itu jauh lebih kuat dengan bantuan amarah yang membuncah di dadanya sekarang. Dengan nafas tercekat dia mencoba berbicara, "K-kise-kun … s-sakit …" suara yang keluar dari mulutnya sangat kecil, lebih mirip cicitan tikus karena tenggorokannya tercekik.

Sesaat, Kise terdiam lalu beberapa detik berikutnya cekikan menyiksa di leher Kuroko mengendur. Lelaki di hadapannya terbatuk beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya merosot ke lantai, beruntung atau tidak namun tak ada seorang pun yang melihat pemandangan tak nyaman ini. kise mematung ditempat, Kuroko bernafas liar di bawahnya.

"K-kurokocchi," Kise berjongkok, menarik Kuroko ke dalam pelukannya lalu menangis. "aku tidak berniat melukai Kurokocchi, aku tidak sengaja," dia berbicara dengan artikulasi yang tidak jelas berkat air mata yang membanjiri wajahnya.

Kuroko tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain bernafas, dia terlalu kaget untuk berkomentar. Kise akan benar-benar membunuhnya pada suatu hari nanti jika dia tetap bertahan, namun Kise pun akan membunuhnya sekarang jika dia meninggalkan Kise sekarang.

"Dengar, kau tahu aku mencintaimu 'kan?" Kise mengelus helai rambut biru Kuroko sembari berbisik di telinganya, "karena itu aku melakukan semua ini. Kau seutuhnya milikku," alasan yang sungguh egois, pikir Kuroko.

"Kau … menyakitiku,"

"Aku bilang, aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya, maafkan aku,"

"Aku tidak mau …"

"Kenapa?"

"Caramu memperlakukanku … kau seperti tidak mempercayaiku,"

"Bukan begitu!" Kise membantah. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilangan Kurokocchi! Kenapa Kurokocchi tidak bisa mengerti!"

"Kise-kun!" Kuroko balas berteriak, "aku punya komitmen sendiri, aku tidak akan mengkhianatimu! Karena itu bersikaplah normal!"

"Apa Kurokocchi tidak akan meninggalkanku jika aku bersikap normal?"

"Tidak. ya … asalkan kau tidak mengekangku,"

"Kurokocchi tidak akan berciuman dengan orang lain?"

"Kau bisa percaya aku,"

Kise tersenyum lebar, dia memeluk Kuroko sekali lagi. Pelukannya kali ini lebih hangat di tubuh Kuroko dan tidak terasa menyeramkan sama sekali. "Kurokocchi,"

"Kenapa lagi?"

"Boleh aku membunuhmu jika kau berselingkuh?" Kise menarik tubuhnya dari Kuroko lalu menatap Kuroko dengan senyum yang sama. Wajahnya kembali mengerikan seperti sebelumnya, "boleh?" dia bertanya sekali lagi, di tangannya tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah pisau lipat milik Kuroko—hadiah dari Kise untuk perlindungan diri, katanya.

Kise meraih tangan Kuroko yang gemetar, "nanti … aku akan menyayatmu di bagian sini," Kise membuat gerakan irisan di pergelangan tangan Kuroko dengan bagian tumpul dari pisau kecil itu. "karena aku tidak akan menusuk tubuh Kurokocchi, apalagi melukai wajah Kurokocchi. Nanti, Kurokocchi tidak akan manis lagi. Jangan khawatir, seusai membunuh Kurokocchi, aku janji akan bunuh diri, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Bagaimana, boleh 'kan?"

Kuroko tidak tahu harus berbuat apa jika ada sebuah pisau yang menempel di kulitnya ketika disuguhi pertanyaan seperti ini. "Boleh, Kise-kun …" sudahlah, memang sudah nasibnya harus mencintai Kise.


End file.
